Blur
#Blur is the fourth single released from the third studio album #officialMBmusic of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The music video premiered on August 12, 2016 on the band's YouTube channel "MB TV". Music Video The video features Princeton, EJ, and Mike performing the song while sitting in a Impala as Princeton is the driver's seat, EJ is in the passenger's seat, and Mike is in the backseat behind EJ's seat with three girls standing on the right side in front of them, also each member can be dancing individually or together doing the choreography, while different color filters appear throughout the video. Trivia *This is the second music video to feature the car from the #iWantDat music video. *This is the third music video to be directed by Nicole Blu. *This is the second music video to feature the same girls from the #OverNightBag music video. Lyrics (Bottles, Models) (And I don't know where we were) (Last night was a blur Last night was a blur) Aye, that's us in the back Yeah, we ordering bottles Can't get past security Unless she's a model We live for today, we may Not see tomorrow Drank too much ciroc like we're Looking through goggles Last night was a blur Last night was a blur, I Don't remember her name Woke up next to her, and I Don't know where we were Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Finna' get up and get dressed Finna' get up and get fresh Finna' re-up on my trees I'm 'bout to take it to the chest Finna' hit this lil' chick Finna' take her to rest stop Finna' beat that ass asleep Drop her off at her address Ima hit my barber, get sharper I'm high, helicopter She spin like propeller I call her, "head doctor" Mmm, finna' make me blow this cash Real fast on her Finna' make me blow this cash Aye, that's us in the back Yeah, we ordering bottles Can't get past security Unless she's a model We live for today, we may Not see tomorrow Drank too much ciroc like we're Looking through goggles Last night was a blur Last night was a blur, I Don't remember her name Woke up next to her, and I Don't know where we were Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Finna get a booth in the rear Finna get up in her ear Get a bottle of the dark, get A bottle of the clear And I post up right behind her while She dancing in the mirror Then I stumble to valet and then We finna' disappear She finna' call up her bestie Finna' get a room at the Western (yeah, yeah) They finna. find out, find out If they can ride out like a western Finna' pour it up to the top Cranberry and ciroc We finna'pipe it up non-stop Aye, that's us in the back Yeah, we ordering bottles Can't get past security Unless she's a model We live for today, we may Not see tomorrow Drank too much ciroc like we're Looking through goggles Last night was a blur Last night was a blur, I Don't remember her name Woke up next to her, and I Don't know where we were Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur All I can recall is bottles And hella freaks Dancing on my lap and Kissing me on the cheek Sorry, sorry I wish you could have saw it Ballin', why you ain't pick up When we was calling? Aye, that's us in the back Yeah, we ordering bottles Can't get past security Unless she's a model We live for today, we may Not see tomorrow Drank too much ciroc like we're Looking through goggles Last night was a blur Last night was a blur, I Don't remember her name Woke up next to her, and I Don't know where we were Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur Last night was a blur